


Dual Wings In The Night Sky

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys In Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Forbidden Love, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito goes for a walk to clear his head and meets someone who also has the same problem as him.(In this, Kirito didn't go back into the real world after defeating Administrator, but became an Integrity Knight)
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo, Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven/Renly's Best Friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Dual Wings In The Night Sky

"Kirito, are you sure you don't wish to join us for such a lovely evening?" Alice asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She and Eydis were going for a ride on their dragons since the evening was pretty cloudless and calm so they wanted to ask Kirito if he wanted to join them, but the black knight refused.

"Don't really feel like it" Kirito chuckled while waving his hand "Pretty sure Fanatio'll kill me if I don't do well on the tomorrow's practice of spells and all..."

"Do you want us to stay and help you?" Alice asked, already preparing to hop off her dragon. Maybe she didn't know, but Kirito had figured out long ago that she crushes on him really hard, but hasn't said a thing because he didn't feel the same way and didn't want to hurt her since she's already enough shut off from people.

"N-No" Kirito scratched his cheek awkwardly "Seriously, you don't have to..."

"But-"

"Alice!" Eydis screeched on top of her lungs making both knights and all the dragons in the area flinch and turn towards her in fear "Dude said he wants to fail tomorrow, no need for you to waste your energy on him"

"How supportive of you Eydis..." Kirito deadpanned.

"Come on now, the sunset won't last forever!" with that, Eydis' dragon rose from the ground and headed west towards the sun. Alice spared Kirito a small glance with a smile before her own dragon spread his wings and disappeared after the sun.

Kirito continued staring at the sunset, all the colors in the sky and the passion they were spreading got him emotional for a second. He recalled watching those sunsets with his dear, deceased, friend and felt his heart ache with bitter guilt and grief.

_"Kirito" the flaxen haired moaned at his partner's laziness "Seriously, we should head back or Mrs Azurica'll scold us again..."_

_"Come on Eugeo" Kirito sighed as he relaxed onto the grass somewhere in the forest near the academy "You don't get a chance like this on a daily basis"_

_Eugeo let out a hopeless sigh._

_"I really wonder from where all that confidence of yours comes" the blonde crossed his arms while standing above Kirito with a small pout. The reaction of his partner made Kirito's lips curve into a small smile. He loved teasing Eugeo very much. He enjoyed seeing his partner flustered and embarrassed. The way his cheeks would flush made Kirito want to pinch them or pull the hell out of them._

_"Why are you concerned so much anyways?" Kirito chuckled "Is Golgorosso really that hard on you?"_

_"No, he isn't at all" Eugeo huffed "But I still want to leave the best impression I can"_

_"Of course you do, you goody-shoes~" Kirito teased as he crossed his arms underneath his head. Eugeo sent him an annoyed frown before crossing his arms and facing the other way. He turned his back to Kirito, but didn't leave. Kirito saw that as an impish opportunity to pull Eugeo's leg and make him fall face-first onto the grassy ground with a quiet yelp._

_"How's the view, Eugeo?" Kirito joked "Is it maybe grassy?"_

_"I hate you..." Eugeo pouted, turning on his back, but not getting up from the ground. Kirito smirked before leaning over Eugeo on all fours, trying to get that cute embarrassed flush from Eugeo. The flaxen haired turned his head away, not pleased with Kirito's teasing._

_"That ain't true" Kirito laughed quietly "How come you can stand me all this time?"_

_Eugeo sighed, ignoring him completely._

_"Why do you have to be such a tease?"_

_"And why do you have to be so adorable?"_

_There it was. The reaction Kirito was aiming for so long. Eugeo's whole face flared up before he pushed Kirito off and scram into the forest. Kirito's first thought was that Eugeo was upset, but then the blonde turned towards him with the brightest of smiles._

_"If you have to be so childish, so will I" for a moment Kirito thought it was a child standing few feet away instead of his best friend "Catch me if you can~"_

_Kirito felt a playful grin spread across his lips as he leaped off of the grass and chased Eugeo through the woods. The two almost tripped a few times, but they couldn't stop laughing like everything was alright again. They ended up rolling down a grassy hill with Kirito pinning Eugeo to the ground with a victorious smirk._

_"I'ma always gonna get'cha Eugeo" Kirito smiled even though his eyes seemed deadly serious "Remember that will you?"_

_"Of course" Eugeo smiled at him warmly, a hand coming up to caress Kirito's black hair "Same goes for you, Kirito. I'll be with you, always"_

_The hand that was in Kirito's hair slowly made its way to his chest._

_"And forever"_

Kirito felt his hand rest at the place Eugeo touched back then. His heart now aching so loveless and broken. Eugeo was the only one who made Kirito's heart race during the time he was inside the Underworld. He wasn't even sure if Asuna and others were trying to find a way to retrieve him into the real world. It has been a long time and maybe it was time to turn the page and start a new life.

As Kirito neared a fountain in the yard of the cathedral, he noticed a green haired knight sitting at the edge of the fountain, one hand grazing the surface of the water. He seemed to be deeply in thought. The boy must have noticed his presence because he looked up and his amber eyes met Kirito's black ones.

"S-Sorry for being out here at such a late hour" the boy immediately stood up and bowed apologetically. Kirito titled his head before looking at the sky. Pure night sky.

'How long was I even taking a walk?' he asked himself before glancing at the green haired knight who was staring at him with insecurity.

"It's alright" Kirito chuckled sadly "It's not like I'm going to snitch you or something"

"O-Oh" the boy seemed startled by his answer "Thank you very much. I should get going-"

"By the way, are you Renly?" he asked and the boy froze, Kirito most likely guessed it right.

"Y-Yea?"

"You use the Twin Edged Wings, correct?"

"Yes"

"May I see them? I don't have a memory of ever seeing a weapon like that"

"Sure" Renly said before handing his wings to Kirito. The black knight rose the weapon so it could reflect the moonlight of the night sky.

"Interesting..." Kirito muttered "They must have been designed for you exclusively"

"I guess so..."

"With what do you infuse them with?"

"Infuse?" Renly asked in confusion.

"Yeah" Kirito said as he returned back the dual wings "What gives you strength to wield these wings?"

"Actually, I don't wield them" Renly said, looking down in shame "I got them, but I have no courage for having such mighty weapon in my possession..."

"How so?"

Renly looked troubled and Kirito gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. The two sat down next to the fountain as Renly began his story.

"Before I became an Integrity Knight" there was a small smile on Renly's lips as he began the story "I was a student at Southacroith South Empire. People didn't really like me since I was pretty good, but I had one good friend. We knew each other since childhood and were inseparable. One day, the two of us joined Four Empires Unity Tournament and we both made it to the finals where we had to face each other"

Renly's smile disappeared in a blink.

"We were having a lot of fun, people were cheering us on and the atmosphere was contagiously good. That was it until he tried to block my attack.. And his sword broke which caused me to slash his chest and kill him with my own sword..."

"Oh..." Kirito muttered, looking down at his lap sadly "I know how that feels... Losing a close friend and all..."

"He was much more than a friend to me" Renly could feel the corners of his eyes brew with tears "I didn't care if it was taboo, but I was determined to confess my feelings for him after the match. Seems that I missed my opportunity for that..."

There was an awkward silence between them. Kirito couldn't believe that the person beside him also lost someone who they love. Unlike Kirito, whose memories still haven't cleared completely, Renly lost someone with who he has been together for years.

"We're not so different, y'know" Kirito chuckled making Renly stare at him curiously "I also lost a good friend of mine. The reason I wield my Night Sky Sword and the one with who I rebelled with against the Axiom Church"

"You mean Eugeo?" Kirito nodded in agreement "Wasn't he a friend of Alice-sama too?"

"Yeah, but Alice doesn't remember him yet. Anyways, he died in my arms too. I was too weak to protect him when he gave up on his life and passed me his last possession" Kirito pulled out a necklace from underneath his armor which had the handle of Eugeo's blue rose sword on it.

"When the fight ended, his sword was broken so I turned one if its parts into a necklace so I could always have a memory of him with me"

"It's beautiful..." Renly muttered "But a part of the blade looks pretty sharp, aren't you afraid it'll penetrate you during the battle?"

Kirito smiled in response.

"There's still some of Eugeo's spirit resting inside the blade" Kirito said as he pulled the necklace off and as he held it, the handle began to grow a blade and the sword became red "When I call for his spirit, it gives me this Red Rose Sword"

"Amazing..." Renly said in awe "But I have nothing left from my best friend, only a bitter memory of him"

"That ain't true" Kirito pointed out "Unlike other Integrity Knights, the memory of your past, including him, are still with you"

"That's true..."

"And he's going give you strength to wield the dual wings that were meant for you, both of you" Renly smiled as Kirito patted his shoulder with a chuckle.

"We should probably get going now, it has gotten pretty late and we don't want Fanatio to scold us, right?"

Renly rolled his eyes playfully. As the two Integrity Knights parted ways, they could feel two warm gazes staring at them from the skies...

**Author's Note:**

> Wish we knew the name of Renly's best friend...


End file.
